mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Griffon Friend
My Griffon Friend * Season #: 1 * Season Ep #: 5 * Overall Ep #: 5 * Previous: Applebuck Mess-Up * Next: Boast Boy Plot In this episode, Inkie Pie and Rainbow Star bond by playing pranks on other ponies, but when Rainbow's old friend showed up, an ice griffon, shows up for a bit, Inkie feels left out. Trivia * First episode in which griffons are introduced; only one (Iggy). * The first episode showing Rainbow Star's house. Episode Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a stretch of park land on the outskirts of Trottingville during the day. Pan away from a small stream.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s., excitedly) "Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar—" (Stop on a fountain, next to which he is jumping up and down, and a bench, on which Sunlight Glimmer has settled down on her belly to read a book.) * [Inkie Pie] "—flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Star swooped down, swoosh!" (He zips o.s., then hops back.) "And right before she hit the ground, shoom!" (floating, then landing on hooves) "She pulled up! Vroom!" * [Sunlight Glimmer] (paying no attention) "Uh-huh." * [Inkie Pie] "And then she looped around and around, like woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" (He mimics the action with his head, eventually becoming so dizzy that he collapses to the ground.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Uh-huh." (The blue pony has wound up on his back, giving him a good view of Rainbow Star soaring overhead; he bounds up and races after the purple flyer.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Phew!" (She flips a page, using her teeth rather than magic, and keeps reading. Cut to Rainbow in flight.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Oh, Rainbow Star!" (Her eyes pop as she notices Inkie trotting along the park trail below, and she voices an annoyed little groan.) * [Rainbow Star] "Inkie Pie? Not again!" (She comes up with a burst of speed that prompts the earthbound admirer to follow suit.) * [Inkie Pie] "Rainbow Star!" * [Rainbow Star] "Not now, Inkie Pie!" (More speed; Inkie matches her.) * [Inkie Pie] "But—but, Rainbow Star!" * [Rainbow Star] "I’m in the middle of something!" * [Inkie Pie] "But—" * [Rainbow Star] "I said, not now!" (Zoom out to expose it as part of a very tall cliff, from which she slides down after sticking to it for a moment. She winds up in a heap, in front of Inkie.) * [Inkie Pie] "I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." (A groan of mixed pain and frustration from Rainbow. Fade to black.) OPENING THEME Act 1 (Opening shot: fade in to an overhead view of the town square pavilion. Zoom in slowly as Inkie crosses the open area, humming to himself then cut to a close-up and tilt up into the sky. Here, Rainbow is napping on a cloud; the humming wakes her up, so she stuffs a wad of cloud into each ear—but even this is not enough to block out the sound. Down below, Inkie stops to address three ponies at a produce cart.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hi! I’m looking for Rainbow Star. Have you seen her?" (Rainbow snaps bolt upright in a panic upon hearing this, the clouds falling away from her ears, and starts burrowing in to hide herself.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Hi there! Have you seen Rainbow Star?...Okay, thanks anyway." (Ground level; he finds Sunlight outside a bookshop.) "Sunlight! Have you seen Rainbow Star anywhere?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] (pointing up) "Isn’t she right up there?" (Tilt quickly up to the cloud, from which only Rainbow’s rear half now protrudes vertically.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s., singsong) "Rainbow Star!" (Up comes the striped mane, a wisp of cloud adhering to it over a truly freaked-out face. She looks one way, then another, and takes off with enough speed to pulverize the rest of the cloud. Inkie, completely unfazed, begins hopping along the road after her at a leisurely pace. Rainbow streaks through the sky, punching holes in several clouds and buzzing over Sweet Fruity Acres, and takes cover behind one corner of the barn. A peek around it shows the coast to be clear.) * [Rainbow Star] "Phew! That was close." (Or maybe not, as seen when the turns to leave and finds the blue wacko standing right in front of her.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hi!" (That one word is enough to get Rainbow flying again with a scream; this time, she rockets through the orchard, blowing a few apples loose—and here comes the equine pogo stick again. Rainbow makes a break for it through Trottingville proper and plunges into the tree branches of the library. This shot reveals the entire structure, including one top-floor detail not yet seen: the observatory platform attached to the highest limb is outfitted with a telescope.) (After a quick peek through the leaves, Rainbow begins to catch her breath and relax—only to find a moment later that she is actually sitting on Inkie's head.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hi again!" (Another yell and high-speed bug-out, this one ranging over meadowlands and up a distant hill, and once again Inkie takes his time following. High overhead, the unstrung pegasus tiptoes away from a cloud she had used as a hideout and descends to the shore of a small lake. All clear on land, but the water is a different story; up pops a moderate blue-maned baby blue head sporting a diving mask and a snorkel. Surfacing a bit farther to expose “floaties” and swim fins on his forelegs, Inkie spits out the snorkel and props the mask on his forehead.) * [Inkie Pie] "I need a favor, Rainbow Star." (The escapee lets off a cry and rises into the air for her fourth flyaway, but stops herself.) * [Rainbow Star] (resignedly) "Oh, forget it." (She flops down.) * [Inkie Pie] "I totally promise, it’ll be totally fun!" * [Rainbow Star] (sighing) "Okay." (Dissolve to the uppermost portion of the pavilion, with Rainbow adjusting the position of a nearby cloud. Two baby blue hooves extend into view from above and below, framing the effort—this is Inkie's perspective, and the camera cuts to him after a moment. He works his hooves around through several angles, squinching his eyes as well; Rainbow makes adjustments as he calls them out. Inkie has dried out and disposed of his swimming gear.) * [Inkie Pie] "Over to the right!...No, no, a little to the left!...Oh, wait! Back to the right!" (Close-up of Rainbow, whose patience is starting to wear thin; she tweaks the cloud right a bit.) * [[Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Now, a little leftish while staying rightly." (The assistant does her best to follow this one.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Stop!" (Back to him.) "Hmmm…maybe a few inches to the south!" (The roof of the pavilion again.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Now a couple of centimeters north!" (Rainbow drags the cloud into view.) "Okay, one more smidge-a-meter to the—" * [Rainbow Star] "INKIE PIE!!!" (Long shot of the pair.) * [Inkie Pie] "Uh, I mean, perfect! Now, wait for my signal." (The cloud has ended up almost exactly above the front doors. Inkie peeks through a window; inside, Flame is collecting an armload of scrolls from a cubbyhole rack and humming the original My Little Pony theme. He exits the pavilion, whereupon Inkie throws a quick gesture skyward. Rainbow gives the cloud a swift buck, causing a sudden flash of lightning that frightens Flame into dropping his scrolls. As Inkie leans intently toward him, he stands stock-still for a moment and then begins to hiccup. Rainbow smiles and Inkie laughs as the cloud brings the former down to the ground. Flame's next three lines are punctuated by hiccups.) * [Inkie Pie] "Oh, Rainbow Star, we startled Flame into getting the hiccups!" (Rainbow and Flame laugh as well.) * [Flame] "Good one, Inkie Pie!" (Cut to him; he continues o.s.) "You’re always pulling a fast one on me." (He picks up one of the scrolls, but hiccups a lick of fire over it and yelps in surprise. It vanishes in a wisp of sparkling pink smoke—he has just sent a message to Prince Celestial by mistake.) * [Inkie Pie] "Oh, no! You’re not hurt, are you?" * [Flame] "Nah. Don’t be silly. Dragons are fireproof." (Quick pan to Celestial, studying a document on a worktable in the bedchamber of his palance in Hantergolt. A few books and scrolls lie on the floor, a low round bed stands behind him, and a fire is burning in the fireplace. The scroll Flame sent materializes and drops to the floor, surprising him considerably. Back to the pavilion.) * [Inkie Pie] "Oh…okay. Good." (He and Rainbow trade a smile and start laughing fit to burst, while Flame has rounded up several other scrolls. Another incendiary hiccup burns the lot and leaves him staring haplessly after the inadvertent mass mailing.) * [Flame] "I wish the same thing were true of scrolls." (Quick pan to Celestial, who now has the first scroll open before him and is not sure what to make of it. He is promptly pelted by all the others at once; in Trottingville, the two tricksters yuk it up as Flame goes after the last few. As soon as he grabs one, it falls victim to a hiccup.) * [Inkie Pie] "Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?" (He falls back laughing.) * [Rainbow Star] (smiling wickedly) "I can think of one thing." (Which is to kick the cloud for another lightning flash that scares a yelp out of Inkie and leaves him with the hiccups as well. He starts alternating between these and giggles, and his next line is broken up by the former.) * [Rainbow Star] "I didn’t take you for a prankster, Inkie Pie." (She flies down; Inkie has stood up.) * [Inkie Pie] "Are you kidding? I love to pull pranks! It’s all in good fun, and Inkie Pie looooves to have fun!" * [Rainbow Star] "You know, Inkie Pie, you’re not as annoying as I thought. You want to hang out?" * [Inkie Pie] (zipping all about) "That’d be—I’d really—when do—I mean—when would you—" (Rainbow stops him with a hoof over the mouth.) * [Rainbow Star] "A simple nod will do." * [Inkie Pie] (nodding) "Mmm-hmm." (Rainbow lowers her hoof so the two conspirators can smile at each other. Dissolve to the upper reaches of a structure whose roof is styled as a giant, multicolored court jester’s cap, complete with bells. Tilt down to ground level; the hanging sign, of a laughing pony’s head in jester attire and an “arrow through the head” gag, marks this as a joke/novelty shop. Inkie and Rainbow exit with full baskets in their teeth. From here, cut to a close-up of the doorbell next to the Bowtie Boutique's door; Inkie reaches into view to press it. The bell sounds as two phrases of the classic “Westminster Quarters” clock chime pattern. The next two lines are delivered in hushed tones.) * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s.) "Is she even home?" (Long shot; she and Inkie are hiding behind bushes a short distance away, having left something on the doorstep.) * [Inkie Pie] "I don’t know. This is gonna be gold!" (Top half of door opens, exposing Melosa as both snicker.) "There she is!" (They drop out of sight, and Melosa looks off to one side before noticing what is on the step.) * [Melosa] "Hmmm!" (In close-up, she sniffs at it—a bouquet of flowers—and comes up with a smudge of something on her nostrils. She begins to sneeze uncontrollably and throws a puzzled glance off toward the o.s. jokers’ giggling; quick pan to the pair, now clear of the bushes. Rainbow has a can balanced on her hoof, and a zoom on the picture label reveals it as sneezing powder. As Melosa glares toward them, Rainbow drops the can and gallops off, with the effect of causing Inkie to sneeze himself o.s. as well when he gets a snootful. Melosa smiles at the comeuppance.) (A sheet of paper is unrolled over the scene by Sunlight; zoom out to show it as a scroll on a stand in the library’s reading room, with a quill and inkwell nearby. She has set up some flasks and test tubes on the central table, and she levitates one of these and the quill to do a report. The quill rapidly jots down several lines, which vanish from the page as soon as she turns away to mix some of her chemicals, which start to bubble. When she turns back, the sight of the blank paper causes her eyes to pop slightly.) (She eyes the mixture, now fuming, then the page—and from behind her come a flash, a few puffs of smoke, and the sounds of exploding chemicals and breaking glass. As she eyes the inkwell suspiciously, she catches the pair’s laughter; outside, Rainbow is holding up a bottle of disappearing ink, which they sneaked into the library. The snookered young scientist throws an “okay, you got me” smile through the window as Inkie and Rainbow laugh themselves silly and Rainbow drops the bottle.) (Dissolve to a long shot of Sweet Fruity Acres, zooming in slowly, then cut to Apple Joe as he begins to pull a cart out of the barn. The front wheels are barely halfway out before he stops with a sharp, shocked gasp; ahead of him is a tree whose apples look like multicolored Easter eggs. A pan across the orchard reveals that every tree in sight has been similarly affected.) * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Land sakes!" (Back to him; he hears the purple goofball laughing and looks confusedly off to each side. Cobalt are nearby, each with a painter’s palette hooked over one hoof and a just-used brush in her teeth. They share a laugh before bailing out due to their own handiwork being thrown at them by one angry blond pony. One apple lands in a full water barrel, in which Apple Joe's reflection appears as the paint washes away to leave the fruit undamaged. Realizing the joke they have played, Apple Joe chuckles to himself.) (Dissolve to Buttercup at a stream bend, watching several jumping fish and a few other water-dwellers that gather at the bank. In a close-up pan, one of them can be seen to be an obvious decoy of a turtle, with a long tube attached to its rear and trailing back across the stream. It squeaks a bit, and the camera follows the tube to where it disappears over a hill on the opposite bank. A telescope is extended up from behind; on the far side, Rainbow watches the scene through this while Inkie jumps up and down. A rubber bulb in his teeth, attached to the other end of the tube, provides the noise.) * [Inkie Pie] "Is someone over there? Who are we gonna squirt? Who are we gonna squirt?" * [Rainbow Star] (snickering) "Buttercup." * [Inkie Pie] "WHAT?!?" (He spits out the bulb.) "No, no, no, no, no, no. We can't prank Buttercup. I mean, his nerves so sensitive. It’ll hurt him a lot, even our most harmless prank." (Rainbow backs up from the scope.) * [Rainbow Star] "Yeah, you’re right." (She blows a raspberry and turns to Inkie.) "Huh. We need another victim who’s made of tougher stuff." (She has not noticed Inkie's struggle to contain a laugh, and now she puts her eye back to the scope for a moment. When she backs off again, a turn of the head tells all: her left eye has a ring of ink around it, left by the scope’s eyepiece.) * [Rainbow Star] "So, who’s it gonna be?" * [Inkie Pie] "Well!" (giggling) "I’ve got someone in mind—the toughest around." * [Rainbow Star] "Oh, awesome!" (looking around) "Who, who? Do I know them?" (Close-up of the water at the bank; Inkie's reflection pops into view, pointing.) * [Inkie Pie] (giggling) "Oh, yeah." (Rainbow's appears alongside.) "You’re very close." (After the victim notices her eye, both have a good laugh over the double-cross.) * [Rainbow Star] "Good one, Inkie Pie!" (She puts her hoof out for a high five, then yanks it back twice when Inkie tries to slap it. Another laugh, and the camera tilts up to frame Buttercup across from them; all the real animals have gone, leaving him with the decoy turtle. As the sun begins to set, he cautiously tries to pet it, only to see the head bounce back and forth on its spring, surprising him.) (Dissolve to a stretch of land outside Trottingville proper, near Sweet Fruity Acres. It is now sunrise of the following morning. Inkie trots along, wearing a pair of joke glasses with a big red nose and droopy mustache attached and blowing on a noisemaker. He is also wearing the classic “arrow through the head” over his mane. When he skids to a stop, the camera zooms out to frame him looking up at a house built of clouds and rainbows, sporting a number of Greek-style columns and floating at a very low altitude. A stream of the variegated light spills over the edge as a waterfall.) * [Inkie Pie] "Rise and shine, Rainbow Star!" (Close up of the door; he continues o.s.) "It’s a brand new day, and we got a lot of pranking to—" (The head that pokes out is not Rainbow's, but that of a bald eagle with feathers swept forward on top of the head. The tips of these are shaded a pale blue to match the coloration around the orange eyes, one of which aims itself toward ground level in a puzzled and slightly hostile glare.) * [Inkie Pie] "Ooh!" (Rainbow peels out from the roof, the ink ring gone from her eye.) * [Rainbow Star] "Mornin', Inks!" (She drops to ground level and addresses herself upward.) "Iggy, this is my boy pal Cobalt Pie." (Iggy descends with a shrill cry, revealing himself as a griffon—blue-furred lion’s body, tail, and hind legs; eagle’s head, wings, and talons on the forelegs. The wings are a darker blue than the body. All of Cobalt's joke items drop to the ground when he gets a good look at the creature, whose male voice and body language practically scream “too hip for the room.”) * [Iggy] "Hey, what’s up?" * [Rainbow Star] "Inkie, this is my ice griffon friend Iggy." * [Inkie Pie] "What’s a griffon?" (Cut to Iggy, who spreads his wings in a crouch and jumps toward the camera.) * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s.) "He's half eagle, half lion." (Cut to frame all three.) * [Iggy] (throwing wing around Rainbow's shoulder) "And all awesome!" (After a playful snarl, he and Rainbow laugh and chatter while trading their particular version of a secret handshake, as the blue pony stares with some bewilderment.) * [Rainbow Star] "Iggy's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster Flight Camp." (to Iggy) "Hey, remember the chant?" * [Iggy] "Sh’yah. They made us recite it every morning. I’ll never get that lame thing out of my head." * [Rainbow Star] "Sooo…?" (The griffon meets her big smile with an unenthusiastic little groan.) * [Iggy] "Only for you, Star." (Both rise into the air to do the choreography for the chant—no points for guessing which one would rather be doing anything else.) [Rainbow, Iggy] Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives. (landing) Junior Speedsters, it’s our quest To someday be the very best! (Inkie's response is to laugh and stomp one hoof on the ground, prompting both Speedster alumni to turn their heads away in embarrassment for a moment.) * [Inkie Pie] "Oh, that was awesome! And it gave me a great idea for a prank!" (He shoves his head into the pile of novelties to put them all back in place.) * [Inkie Pie] "Iggy, you game?" * [Iggy] "Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon." (elbowing Rainbow, spreading wings) "But, Star, you promised me we’d get a flying session in this morning." (He lifts off.) * [Rainbow Star] "Yeah, uh, well…Inkie Pie, you don’t mind, do you?" (hovering) "Iggy just got here. We’ll catch up with you later." * [Inkie Pie] "Oh! Um…well, sure, no problem. Have fun, you guys!" (as they zoom off) "I’ll, uh, just catch up with you…" (He sighs dejectedly and sits back on his haunches.) * [Inkie Pie] "…later." (The noisemaker in his mouth sounds off weakly. Snap to black.) Act 2 (Opening shot: fade in to a street in Trottingville, with clear sky overhead. Rainbow flies across, doing a loop-the-loop, and Iggy follows and overtakes the pegasus on a straight run. As Rainbow accelerates, the griffon takes a breather on a cloud, only to get bowled over when Rainbow plows into him. Both laugh and straighten up.) * [Iggy] "Woah! That was sweet, just like old times." * [Rainbow Star] "Yeah, only faster!" (They bump hoof and talons.) "So now what?" (Inkie's head pops up between them, just in time for their second attempted bump to tap both sides of it. He has put away his joke wearables.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hey there!" (He drops out of sight.) * [Rainbow, Iggy] "Huh?" (Up again.) * [Inkie Pie] "It's later!" (Down, then up.) "And I caught up!" (A ground-level shot reveals that she is bouncing on a trampoline to reach the cloud.) * [Rainbow Star] (grinning) "Inkie Pie, you are so random!" * [Iggy] (pointing) "Hey, Star, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" * [Rainbow Star] "A race?" (as both go into a crouch) "You are so on!" * [Iggy] "One, two, three, go!" (They take off, leaving the blue earth pony to find himself alone on the next bounce.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hey!" (Tilt up quickly to another cloud; the racers punch up through it at nearly the same instant and stop in midair.) * [Rainbow Star] "I win!" * [Iggy] "As if! I won, dude!" * [Rainbow Star] "No way!" * [Iggy] "Yes way." * [Rainbow Star] "Oh, come on! I was way ahead of you!" * [Iggy] "I don’t think so." * [Rainbow Star] "Oh, geez, dream on!" * [Iggy] "Remember back at camp? I—" * [Rainbow Star] "There is no way you beat me!" * [Iggy] "Whatever." (They are so absorbed in the argument that they do not notice Inkie floating up behind them, thanks to the huge bunch of balloons tied around his midsection. His words catch both off guard.) * [Inkie Pie] "Wow, guys, that was really close!" (to Iggy) "But I think Rainbow Star beat you by a teeny-weeny, itty-bitty hair—or a teeny-weeny, itty-bitty feather." * [Rainbow Star] "Hah! See? Good thing Inkie Pie’s here to keep you honest, Iggs." (On the end of this line, cut to a close-up of Iggy, who shoots him a rather nasty look before recovering his composure.) * [Iggy] "Okay, Star!" (pointing up) "Last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!" (They take off in a burst of cloud vapor; when it clears, Iggy is right where he started, having doubled back for a private talk with Inkie. His voice takes on a decidedly nasty edge.) * [Iggy] "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy." (He starts popping one balloon after another with his talons; eventually Inkie begins to sink and he flies off.) * [Inkie Pie] "Wait! Guys!" (Rainbow reaches the cloud and looks around for Iggy, who arrives a moment later. The quiet is broken by the growing sound of chugging machinery and Inkie's voice.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Wow! You guys almost got away from me that time!" (Longer shot. A jerry-built, pedal-powered helicopter is keeping him aloft. Iggy throws an irritated glance his way, then turns to Rainbow.) * [Iggy] "So, Star, got any new moves in your trick-tionary, or are you one hundred percent old-school?" * [Rainbow Star] "New moves?" (hovering off cloud) "Hah. Sit back, Iggs." (flying o.s.) "This is gonna take a while." (After she has gone, the griffon turns back to the interloper.) * [Iggy] "Hey, Inkie." (beckoning) "Come here." (Inkie maneuvers in.) * [Inkie Pie] "Yeah?" (Inkie flies up and grabs the rotor shaft so he can get in the unnerved pilot’s face.) * [Iggy] "Don’t you know how to take 'get lost' for an answer? Star doesn’t need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I’m around. You’re dorkin’ up the sky, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF!" (Letting go of the shaft, he seizes the rotor itself to stop it cold and start the whole body spinning instead. Panicked yells from the whirling blue blur in the driver’s seat; when Iggy lets go, the whole rig veers crazily back and forth and spirals down toward the fields.) * [Rainbow Star] (returning to cloud) "Try matching that!...Hey! Where's Inkie Pie and his crazy contraption?" * [Iggy] "Eh, he left. Something about being as busy as a bee." (Down on the ground, Inkie and his machine have wiped out hard. Once he gets his wits about him, he stands up among the wreckage.) * [Inkie Pie] "Hmph!" (Dissolve to the exterior of the library.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (from inside) "So, Inkie Pie..." (Cut to her, looking over a book in the reading room. She flips pages with her magic.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "…are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Star is really so mean?" (Inkie comes up.) * [Inkie Pie] "Uh, yeah!" (pacing) "He keeps stealing Rainbow Star away, he popped my balloons, and he told me to buzz off! I’ve never met an ice griffon this mean! Well, actually, I’ve never met an ice griffon at all." (Longer shot; Flame sits on the stairs, reading.) * [Inkie Pie] "But I bet if I had, he wouldn’t have been as mean and grumpy as Iggy!" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "You know what I think, Inkie Pie?" * [Inkie Pie] "Hmm?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, I think…you’re jealous." * [Inkie Pie] "Jealous?!?" * [Flame] "Green with envy…well, in your case, blue with envy." * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Well, yes, jealous. Listen, Inkie. I don’t want to upset you—" (Pan slowly to a crushed Inkie, putting her o.s.) "—but just because Rainbow Star has another friend doesn’t make Iggy a grump. I mean, perhaps it’s you, Inkie—" (Longer shot, framing both.) "—who needs to improve his ''attitude." (This idea seems to sit very badly in the brain under the fluffy blue mane.) * ['Inkie Pie'] "Improve ''my attitude?" (stammering) "But I—but it’s Iggy that—are you seri—" (He gives up on the discussion with a frustrated yell and stalks out, slamming the library door hard enough to shake the whole building. Sunlight sighs as she and Flame trade a very worried glance.) (Cut to Inkie, walking through the park and thinking very hard.) * [Inkie Pie] "Maybe Sunlight is right. Maybe Iggy isn’t a big mean grumpy mean meanie-pants. Maybe I’m just a big jealous judgmental jealous jealousy-pants." (Dissolve to a profile close-up of the down-in-the-dumps pony as she sips an ice cream soda, then zoom out to frame her standing at a table outside Candypuff Corner. The sound of an overhead flight and two unmistakable laughing voices causes him to nearly upset both the table and his drink.) * [Iggy] (from o.s.) "That was sweet!" * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s.) "Ugh." (Zoom out quickly; she and Iggy fly among the rooftops.) "I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn’t take long." (They land.) "Just, uh, hang out in town and I’ll come find you." * [Iggy] "That’s cool, I guess. I’m gonna go chow down." * [Rainbow Star] "Later!" (After she has flown away, Iggy runs an eye over the scene and notices a produce cart at which Grandpa Peach is checking out ears of corn. Zoom in on this; Iggy's tail pops up from the display, prompting a terrified scream from the old stallion.) * [Grandpa Peach] "A rattler! A rattler! Run for the hills! Everybody run, save yourselves!" (He flees as quickly as his creaky joints will allow—that is, not very—and Iggy puts his head up behind the display to see his handiwork. The pegasus in charge of the cart gives him a puzzled look.) * [Iggy] (walking o.s.) "This stuff ain’t fresh, dude." (Inkie, at his table, has seen the whole thing.) * [Inkie Pie] "Oh, poor Grandpa Peach! He didn’t know it was a joke. How mean!...No, no. I can’t misjudge him." (Cut to Iggy passing the cart; he continues o.s.) "It was kind of a funny prank…I guess?" (A look back and forth, and he filches an apple using his tail without being noticed; one fast chomp disposes of the evidence as he continues on. Back to Inkie, who gasps angrily.) * [Inkie Pie] "I did misjudge him! He's not only a meanie mean-pants, he's also a thief!...No, no, no, no, no. He might give it back." (Zoom out slightly.) "It’s just a joke." (Buttercup backs across the view in front of him, his eyes fixed on a family of ducks he is escorting down the street.) * [Buttercup] "All right, little ones. This way, this way. Mama Duck, you’re free and clear." (He does not notice Iggy's approach from the opposite direction until his rump collides with the feathered-crest.) * [Iggy] "Hey!" * [Buttercup] "Woah, excuse me." * [Iggy] "I’m walkin’ here!" * [Buttercup] "Oh, I know, uh, I'm sorry, I was just trying to—" (Cut to Iggy on the end of this.) * [Iggy] (mimicking Buttercup's tone) " 'Sorry, sorry!' " (viciously, advancing; ducks scatter) "Why don’t you just watch where you’re going, nerd?" * [Buttercup] "But…b-b-but…I…I…" (The griffon sucks in a double lungful of air and lets out specks of ice directly onto the 'nerd', completely covering him with ice. Dead silence except for a sheep’s bleat, which gives way to the ice statue of Buttercup to fall over. Inkie sees it all, including Iggy's run up to make sure he is gone.) * [Iggy] "Ugh! Please. All these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." (He flies off.) * [Inkie Pie] "He's a grump and a thief and a bully! The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is! I can take it, but no one turns Buttercup into an ice statue—''no one''! This calls for extreme measures…" (Zoom in to an extreme close-up as a fierce smile crosses his face.) * [Inkie Pie] "...Inkie Pie style!" (Snap to black.) Act 3 (Opening shot: fade in to an extreme close-up of Inkie, still sporting that same fierce smile. It softens after a moment, and the camera zooms out to show him now standing just inside the front door of Candypuff Corner, where a full-on shindig is in progress on the shop floor. A pony enters.) * [Inkie Pie] "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" (Pan to Apple Joe & Melosa at the other side of the room.) * [Apple Joe] "Who’s this Iggy I’ve heard nothin’ about?" * [Melosa] "I hear he's an old friend of Rainbow Star, an ice griffon. So rare." (They walk off on the end of this, revealing Sunlight and Buttercup behind them.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "You've met Iggy, right? What's he like?" * [Buttercup] (adjusting glasses) "Oh, well, I’ll tell you later, Sunlight." (He approaches Inkie as more guests arrive.) * [Inkie Pie] (to guests) "Welcome! Welcome!" * [Buttercup] "Eh, Inkie Pie, about this party for Iggy—eh, do you really think it’s a good idea? I mean—" * [Inkie Pie] "Don’t worry your pretty little head about mean old Iggy." (knocking him on the head) "Your little bro Inkie Pie's got it all taken care of." (He does not notice that his response has left Buttercup rather annoyed, and he turns back toward the door without bothering to hear the next line.) * [Buttercup] "You're a year older than me." * [Inkie Pie] (now o.s.) "Iggy!" (Quick pan to him just inside; Inkie jumps over.) "I’m so honored to throw you one of my signature Inkie Pie parties!" (holding out hoof to shake) "And I really, truly, sincerely hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." (He ends this line with a big grin as Iggy reluctantly shakes. What follows is a full-body electric shock that sends the griffon tottering to the floor—and puts an even bigger grin on the blue pony’s face. A turn of the hoof reveals a joy buzzer attached to it; he laughs over the stunt as Iggy gets upright with a scowl. Rainbow’s laughter is heard from o.s., and she trots over to the pair.) * [Rainbow Star] "Oh, Inkie Pie! The old hoof-shake buzzer! You are a scream!" (Iggy forces a smile.) * [Iggy] "Yeah." (Chuckle.) "Uh, good one, Inkie Pie." * [Rainbow Star] (trotting off) "Come on, Iggs. I’ll introduce you to some of my other friends." * [Iggy] "Right behind you, Star!" (to Inkie, menacingly) "I know what you’re up to." * [Inkie Pie] (still smiling) "Great!" * [Iggy] (exasperated groan) "I know what you’re planning!" * [Inkie Pie] (giggling) "Well, I hope so. This wasn’t supposed to be a surprise party." * [Iggy] "I mean, I’ve got my eye on you." (Inkie leans directly into his face.) * [Inkie Pie] "And I'' got my eye on ''you." (He bulges his eyes out comically on this line, then backs off o.s. to leave one rather bemused bad boy standing alone.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Everyone..." (Cut to him amid the crowd.) "…I’d like you all to meet Iggy— " (Back to Iggy; he continues o.s.) "—a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Star." (hugging him) "Let’s honor him and welcome him to Trottingville." (He zips away; Iggy shoots a hairy eyeball after him, but quickly trades it in for a smile as the other guests cheer and Rainbow throws a hoof around his shoulders.) * [Inkie Pie] "Please help yourself." (Close-up of a bowl of candy, with Iggy standing behind.) * [Iggy] "Vanilla lemon drops!" (Zoom out.) "Don’t mind if I do." (Tossing one into his mouth, he instantly squinches his entire face up in pain as steam sings out in his head and sweat sprays from his face. He promptly lets go with a fiery belch. Inkie picks up a stick in his teeth so he can roast the marshmallow impaled on it in the flames before they die down.) * [Iggy] "HOT!!" * [Rainbow Star] "Iggs! The punch!" (Iggy races past; extreme close-up of a full glass as he grabs it, then of his tight-shut eye as he gulps hastily. Liquid is heard running, but when his eye opens in surprise, the camera zooms out to show that the punch is in fact leaking out of a hole in the glass. Laughter from o.s.) * [Iggy] "Huh?" (Overhead shot; several onlookers are getting their yuks in.) * [Inkie Pie] "Well, what do you know? Pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass!" * [Rainbow Star] (chuckling) "Priceless. Priceless!" (She laughs as Iggy zips across the room and successfully downs another glass, gasping for breath.) * [Iggy] (sarcastically) "Yeah. Hilarious." * [Rainbow Star] (from o.s.) "Hey, Iggs!" (Cut to her by a table stacked with gifts.) "Look! Presents!" (Greed brings the griffon over in a trice. He grabs one and pulls its ribbon with his beak, only to have a mass of toy snakes pop out in his face—the old “snake can” trick, which leaves him dazed and disheveled. More laughter.) * [Apple Joe] (to Melosa) "Spittin’ snakes!" (laughing) "Somepony pulled that prank on me last month." * [Iggy] "Ha, ha. I bet I know who that was." (Quick pan to Inkie.) * [Inkie Pie] "You do?" (Dissolve to another area of the room, where Buttercup has a group of birds lined up on a ledge and is directing them in a song. Pan across the lively gathering, then cut to Inkie at a cake loaded with lit candles.) * [Inkie Pie] "Cake time, everypony!" (Zoom out; he is pushing the cake on a wheeled platform to the center of the floor. Flame is now seen among the guests.) * [Flame] "Hey! Can I blow out the candles?" * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Why don’t we let Iggy blow out the candles, Flame? He is the guest of honor, after all." (Iggy flashes over, elbowing Flame away. His feathers are back in order.) * [Iggy] "Exactly!" (He takes a deep breath, blows out all the candles—and then is greatly perplexed to see them all relight themselves. Another try leaves him slightly winded and earns a round of laughs when the wicks blaze back up. Several more attempts get the same result.) * [Flame] (laughing) "Relighting birthday candles! I love that prank! What a classic!" * [Inkie Pie] "Now I wonder who could’ve done that?" * [Iggy] (very snarky) "Yeah. I wonder." (The sound of Flame's o.s. gobbling draws his attention; at ground level, he has tunneled so far into the cake that his tail disappears into the hole.) * [Flame] (muffled by cake) "Who cares? This cake is amazing!" (He pops out through the top on the end of this, scattering frosting and candles everywhere.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Flame!" * [Flame] "What? It’s great! Try some." (This bit of gluttony starts to work Iggy's last good nerve as Rainbow comes over.) * [Rainbow Star] "Iggs, you’re not upset about some silly candles, are you?" (Iggy composes himself.) * [Iggy] "No way, Star. Like I said, I’m down with a good prank." * [Rainbow Star] (zipping to cake) "Come on, then. Let’s have some cake." (The beaked jerk’s mood goes sour again and does not improve when Inkie starts chomping into the cake. A set of talons wraps itself around his neck and drags him behind for an uncomfortably close sidebar.) * [Iggy] "Hey, I’m watching you like a hawk." * [Inkie Pie] "Why? Can’t you watch me like a griffon?" * [Apple Joe] (from o.s.) "Hey, y’all!" (Both pop up, grinning broadly.) "It’s Pin the Tail on the Pony!" (Overhead view of the group; he is near the door, a paper pony tail lies before him, and a drawing of the tailless animal is tacked up on the wall.) * [Apple Joe] "Let's play!" * [Melosa] "Oh, my favorite game! Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" (Iggy leaps over and snatches it up.) * [Iggy] "Well, I'' am the guest of honor, and ''I’ll have the purple tail." (Cut to Inkie and Flame.) * [Inkie Pie] "Yeah! Iggy should definitely go first." (Flame produces a blindfold and walks over.) "Let’s get you blindfolded." * [Iggy] (from o.s.) "Hey!" (Back to him; Flame ties the cloth over his eyes and jumps off his back.) * [Iggy] "What are you doing?" (A snarl; Inkie grabs hold and gives a heave that sets him spinning, then backs out of view.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "We’re spinning you around and around, and then you can pin the tail on the pony." (On the second half of this, cut to the picture. Back to Inkie, now guiding Iggy toward it.) * [Inkie Pie] "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." * [Iggy] (mockingly) " "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." " (normal voice; snort) "Yeah, right. This is another prank, isn’t it?" (walking away from wall) "I'm going this way." * [Inkie Pie] "Wait! The poster is this—" (One taloned foot comes down in a splotch of frosting to send him skidding and yelling across the room, straight through the batwing doors leading into the kitchen. The resulting crash shakes the entire bakery, and as clouds of flour puff out, he emerges a weary, bleary wreck, smeared with cake and various other sweet stuff; The blindfold is off, and the tail hangs across his beak like a mustache.) * [Inkie Pie] (from o.s.) "Uh, Iggy? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." (The ensuing round of laughter is the very last straw for the luckless griffon, who throws off all the gunk with a bellowing roar and hovers above the crowd.) * [Iggy] "This is your idea of a good time? I’ve never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Inkie Pie...you!" (pointing in Inkie's face, then leaning to him) "You are King Lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?" (sliding to Rainbow) "Well, Star and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together!" (Rainbow's face hardens.) "Come on, Star." (walking to door) "We’re bailing on this pathetic scene." (The pegasus does not stir a hoof even as her old friend stops at the door.) * [Iggy] "Come on, Rainbow Star! I said, we’re leaving!" (Not a single face is smiling anymore, even Inkie.) * [Rainbow Star] "You know, Iggy, I'' was the one who set up all those ''weak pranks at this party." (Direct hit.) * [Iggy] "What?!" * [Inkie Pie] "Ooh!" * [Rainbow Star] "So I guess I'm Queen Lame-o." * [Inkie Pie] "Come on, Star! You’re joshing me!" * [Rainbow Star] "They weren’t all meant for you specifically. It was just dumb luck that you set them all off." * [Inkie Pie] (smiling, to Flame) "I shoulda known! That dribble cup had Rainbow Star written all over it." * [Iggy] "No way! I-It was Inkie Pie! He set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me!" * [Inkie Pie] (surprised) "Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude." (turning his head until his face is upside down) "I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." * [Rainbow Star] "And you sure didn’t need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about…" (Close-up of Iggy; zoom in as she continues o.s.) "…maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else." (The recipient of this tongue lashing snarls to himself and spreads his wings.) * [Iggy] "Yeah? Well…you…you…you are such an…a flip-flop! Cool one minute and lame the next." (walking out) "When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call." (The door slams and his shrill cry is heard to mark his departure.) * [Rainbow Star] "Not cool." * [Flame] "Wow. Talk about a party-pooper." (General murmurs of agreement.) * [Rainbow Star] "I’m sorry, everypony, for bringing Iggy here. I didn’t know how rude he was. And, Inkie Pie, I’m really sorry he ruined that awesome party you put on for him." * [Inkie Pie] (smiling) "Hey, if you want to hang out with party-poopers, that’s your business." * [Rainbow Star] "I’d rather hang out with you." (holding out hoof to shake) "No hard feelings?" * [Inkie Pie] "No hard feelings." (When they shake, both of them get a jolt that starts the whole crowd laughing—and they join in, turning over their hooves to reveal a joy buzzer on each.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] "Hey, Inkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Iggy. Looks like I’m the one who misjudged you." (Inkie puts a foreleg around her shoulder.) * [Inkie Pie] "It's okay, Sunlight. Even you can’t be a super-smart smarty smart-pants all the time." (to the crowd, rearing/jumping excitedly) "Come on, everypony! There’s still a whole lotta party to finish!" (Laughter and cheers as the camera cuts to a close-up and zoom in on Sunlight, who smiles thoughtfully.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over, dictating) " 'Dearest Prince Celestial:...' " (Slow pan through the party.) " 'Today I learned that it’s hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who’s not so nice.' " (Dissolve to Celestial's bedchamber, near the fireplace, and pan toward his bed. A wisp of smoke flows in through an air vent and forms into a scroll, which unrolls in midair to reveal both Sunlight's message and a bottle of ink. These settle down to float in front of Celestial, who is sitting atop the bed on his belly.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over, dictating) " 'Though it’s impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who is true will surely come to light.' " (The scroll rolls up and floats away, and a blank one takes its place as a quill floats over.) * [Sunlight Glimmer] (voice over, dictating) " 'Your faithful student, Sunlight Glimmer.' " (It dips in the ink and starts writing.) * [Prince Celestial] (voice over) " 'Dear Sunlight Glimmer, my most faithful student: …' " (A close-up of the parchment reveals that the writing is quickly fading away. Zoom in on the bottle, whose label peels off to expose it as the same disappearing ink that Inkie and Rainbow used on Sunlight earlier.) * [Prince Celestial] (from o.s.) "Oh!" (Laugh; cut to frame him.) "Wrong ink." (He sighs contentedly and chuckles, levitating another inkwell over to himself and starting the letter again. Zoom out slowly and fade to black.)